


Jealousy baby, Jealousy

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Break Up, Clubbing, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Minhyuk wants to drink himself into oblivion, but Hyungwon is more intoxicating than any shot he has downed.





	Jealousy baby, Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Those three words out of Hyungwon's mouth can destroy the whole monbebe population.

Minhyuk steadies himself on the bar counter, trying to stop the room from spinning. He brings the glass to his lips, his forth, maybe fifth shot after the vodka. He doesn’t know what he’s drinking, but he knows he needs it. He can feel his phone buzzing in his pocket and it’s probably Kihyun or Changkyun. They are concerned about him, but he doesn’t want to talk to anyone. He promises himself to call them the next morning and ignores the guy checking him out from the far end of the bar counter. He is not there to have fun. He’s there to drink until he can’t remember his own name. And most importantly, Hyungwon’s.

The bartender passes him a bigger glass, transparent liquid inside. Who would have thought that the social Lee Minhyuk would be alone at a club on a Saturday night, drinking himself to oblivion? He sighs and brings the glass to his mouth and tries, realizing it’s water. And he wants, really wants to be angry to the barman for not pouring him more shots, but the room gradually stops spinning so much and his eyes are starting to focus again, the heavy bass and shouting still deafening to his ears.

 

Then Minhyuk sees him. There, at the club they first met two years ago, flirted, shared their first kiss. Right there in the middle of the dancefloor Minhyuk sees Hyungwon. His ex-boyfriend. He doesn’t think Hyungwon has spotted him yet, asks for more alcohol and the bartender cooperates. Minhyuk tries to concentrate, his eyes stuck only on Hyungwon. He feels strange and with every gulp burning down his throat he can feel his body on fire. Hyungwon is there, a few meters away from Minhyuk. A bunch of wobbly steps and Minhyuk will be right in front of him, face to face. Like the first time they met, but yet so different.

Hyungwon is dancing with other people. It must be long since he danced with someone other than Minhyuk. He’s wearing a black button up, so loose and yet so fitting to his tall and thin frame. Minhyuk remembers all the times he wanted to rip that thing up and Hyungwon stopped him, because it was expensive. Black jeans and those damn over worn white sneakers. Minhyuk sometimes had to get on his tiptoes to kiss him, the soles making Hyungwon even taller. But he’s not qualified to kiss Hyungwon anymore. They are just two people in the same club, strangers.

There’s someone grinding on Hyungwon’s front, another one dancing too close, people looking at him and every inch of Minhyuk’s being is screaming in possessiveness. Because only he can dance so close to Hyungwon, touch him like this. Pull him down for a kiss under the blinding lights. He and nobody else. Minhyuk takes a deep breath, downs the rest of his drink and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before he jumps off of his stool. His hazy mind tells him to stop moving, his stomach complaining, but Minhyuk doesn’t care.

It doesn’t take long for Hyungwon to notice him, they are only a few steps apart after all, breathing the same air. Minhyuk is standing there, chest heaving and falling and he sees the way Hyungwon looks at him, momentarily with too much concern, affection even, before his gaze turns into something stone cold. And then Hyungwon has the nerve to turn his back to Minhyuk, ignore him and continue his grinding with those filthy strangers. Minhyuk, in a fit of sudden rage steps even closer, pushes the guy in front of Hyungwon away and takes his place.

“FUCKING LOOK AT ME” He screams to Hyungwon’s face on top of his lungs and everything stops. Hyungwon stops moving completely, the room stops spinning and all the people and sounds around them stop existing. Hyungwon blinks, in that unrushed way of his, looks deep into Minhyuk’s eyes and there’s nothing of the welcoming warmth they previously held left in them.

“What do you want, Minhyuk?” Hyungwon says and Minhyuk, in his drunken state doesn’t know how Hyungwon’s voice can be so quiet.

“You” Minhyuk spats, the first and only word that comes to his mind. Hyungwon is all he wanted, from the first night they met to the current one. The third day after their break up.

“Go home, you’re drunk. I’ll call Kihyun to pick you up.” Hyungwon takes his phone out of his pocket. Minhyuk puts a hand on his own to stop him.

“Don’t you dare you fucker.”

“What am I gonna do with you? Why don’t you leave me alone?” Hyungwon looks tired, his voice soft and Minhyuk feels bad, but he doesn’t know why. Maybe because he doesn’t have any answers.

“Come with me somewhere quieter.” Minhyuk tries to sound sober. Judging from the look Hyungwon gives him he mustn’t be very convincing.

“What for?” They are both moving away from the center of the dancefloor, towards the bar. Less people, less speakers.

“To talk.” Minhyuk answers but really, there’s nothing more to say since the last time they saw each other and said everything.

“We talked more than necessary already.” Hyungwon clenches his jaw, in the way Minhyuk knows he does when he feels uneasy, the situation slipping out of his control.

“To fuck.” Minhyuk tries again and Hyungwon’s mouth falls slightly open. Minhyuk takes the chance to take his hand, pull him out of the crowd.

“We’ll only talk.” he hears Hyungwon behind him.

 

Minhyuk doesn’t remember how they end up on the wall in front of the toilets, with their bodies grinding, creating a beautiful rhythm together and every thought of talking flying out of their window, tongues occupied in each other’s mouth. It might be the alcohol, or just how intoxicating Hyungwon’s presence always was, but Minhyuk can’t stop himself from wanting more, moaning and kissing and touching as much of the man in front of him he can get.  
“What do you wanna talk about?” Minhyuk purrs teasingly into Hyungwon’s ear.

“We broke up Minhyuk” Hyungwon says, but his voice breaks into little whines of pleasure with every little kiss Minhyuk trails on his neck.

“We did.” Three days ago, too difficult to forget just yet. Or ever.

“Didn’t like watching me dance with other guys?” Hyungwon’s eyes are gleaming and for the first time the thought that he must have drunk too passes from Minhyuk’s mind.

“You know what this is called baby? Do you?” Minhyuk says every word, undoing the top buttons of Hyungwon’s shirt until he can mouth on his collarbones.

“Jealousy baby, jealousy” Hyungwon whispers into his ear, voice low and rough.

“You are mine Chae Hyungwon. All mine.” Minhyuk breaks out in a grin before he pulls Hyungwon into the nearest stall.

 

Minhyuk is rough. He shoves Hyungwon in the confined space. It reeks but he doesn’t care, not when he has Hyungwon in front of him like this. They make out and it’s nothing like their usual sweet and slow. It’s rushed and desperate and Minhyuk never wanted anything more than Hyungwon out of those damn pants. He’s getting hard and he knows Hyungwon is in the same condition, too responsive to Minhyuk touches, the alcohol making both shameless enough to not try to keep it low with their moans.

Minhyuk hates Hyungwon’s fancy shirt. He hates the shiny buttons and the thin material. He hates that sometimes he felt like Hyungwon paid more attention to his wardrobe than to him. Minhyuk rips it open. He pulls from the middle of the shirt until the buttons hit the floor with distinctive clicks. They are both breathing heavily and Minhyuk for a moment thinks Hyungwon is gonna start shouting at him. But he doesn’t, instead staring into Minhyuk’s eyes and grabbing him from the collar of his shirt for one more heated kiss.

Minhyuk falls to his knees, the floor cold but the bulge at the front of Hyungwon’s pants too welcoming. He mouths and kisses and rubs with his fingers teasingly until Hyungwon reaches himself to kick his pants off.  
“Not wearing any underwear?” Minhyuk licks Hyungwon’s dick, jumping right in front of his face. His Hyungwon was usually pretty tame, never so daring, not out in public like that at least. 

“I was hoping to be fucked by someone tonight.” Hyungwon bites his bottom lip as Minhyuk takes the tip of his beautifully curved cock into his mouth.

“I was hoping to find you here tonight.” He had told himself he just wanted to drink until he could no longer walk, but his evening plans took a nice turn. The thought of meeting Hyungwon was in his mind, but only as some strange unrealistic fantasy.

“I was hoping to be fucked by you Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk has Hyungwon’s cock balls deep into his throat, saliva running down his chin and his own dick almost painful still constricted into his jeans. He doesn’t know why his hazed mind decides it’s the perfect opportunity to recall events from three days prior. Their last fight, the final one. Shouting to each other until nothing made sense. Slamming doors and smashing stuff around like kids throwing a tantrum.

Hyungwon’s hands are combing through Minhyuk’s hair and he’s arching his back. So beautiful. Hyungwon had the last word, Minhyuk’s mind reminds him. “I can’t do this anymore” he had shouted and it was too loud inside Minhyuk’s tiny apartment “That’s it, we’re breaking up Minhyuk” he had said and slammed the door behind him, leaving Minhyuk in the middle of letting it all out. Of how they rarely saw each other because they worked different hours and how they didn’t go out anymore and how Hyungwon always talked about that one guy from work.

Minhyuk leaves Hyungwon’s dick with a pop and feels the anger from that day coming back. He wants to shout but he can’t, knows there’s no reason to, so he tries to forget about everything, every little thing that has been going around his mind the past days and every little detail that slowly ripped their relationship apart. He gets up and unzips his pants, pumps his erection to full hardness, eyes on Hyungwon watching his every move. Minhyuk hopes he’s enjoying the show. He wants to leave the fucking shirt on, make Hyungwon cum on it, stain it beyond saving. He wants to ruin Hyungwon along with it.

He makes Hyungwon sit on the edge of the toiled lid and spread his legs, leaning backwards, hands trying to keep his body up, at first on the narrow walls and then on Minhyuk’s shoulders. Minhyuk fishes the packed of lube from his wallet, makes Hyungwon suck his fingers, in those wonderful plump lips, made just for Minhyuk’s wet dreams coming to life. He pours the lube on Hyungwon’s asshole knowing it’s cold and he keeps Hyungwon’s legs open when he’s squirming, biting into the soft skin of his thighs to keep him quiet and Hyungwon, as always, complies.

Sliding one finger in and Hyungwon is already relaxing easily around him, so ready to take more.

“Prepared yourself for tonight?” Minhyuk adds the second digit and waits until he feels Hyungwon’s muscles engulfing him the right way.

“N-no I….” Hyungwon lets out a deep, breathy moan, music to Minhyuk’s ears.

“You what Hyungwonnie?” Minhyuk considers a third finger impatiently. But not yet.

“I was fucking myself. Thinking of you.” Hyungwon rocks his pelvis back and forth, precum dripping on his stomach.

“Missed me that much already?” Minhyuk smirks, but he’s serious.

“Ye…yeah…” Hyungwon’s mouth falls open and that little sounds holds way more emotions than should be between two guys fucking in a club’s toilet stall, but that’s just how their relationship always worked. They tended to say the most important in all the wrong time and places.

“Minhyuk, Minhyuk I’m ready, please.” Minhyuk doesn’t do anything right away, keeps pumping two fingers in and out of Hyungwon, watching him, the way his chest rises and falls and his stomach muscles tighten, his legs shaking a bit being held open for so long. He strokes his own dick almost lazily, until he feels like he won’t be able to hold himself back much more and after all, he always loved spoiling Hyungwon, giving him everything he wanted.

He enters Hyungwon slowly, burying himself as deep as it goes and out again, rhythmically until Hyungwon is fucking back on his cock, gripping Minhyuk’s shoulders like a lifeline. Minhyuk feels sobered out, sensing everything all across his body too intensely and he decides to try his luck, wanting to fuck Hyungwon deeper, until the man is in tears. Minhyuk then can pretend that his ex is feeling the tiniest bit of guilt about what has happened.

He places his palms on Hyungwon’s ass, lifts him in the air like he’s nothing and Hyungwon yelps in surprise. Minhyuk is gonna be wearing the scratches on his shoulders and back with too much pride the next day. Or regret. He can’t decide which but he only minds the sweet weight of Hyungwon in his arms, fucking him with his back hitting the stall’s wall every time Minhyuk thrusts up. It’s tiring and they are both sweating, panting but holding on, chasing their orgasms and Minhyuk feels close, so close that he could let go, but he wants Hyungwon to spill first, wants to come with that image imprinted behind his eyelids.

“Please touch me Minhyuk” Hyungwon begs, his voice high and sweet like honey and Minhyuk keeps fucking him, fast thrusts replaced with slow deep ones and they know the end is near. Hyungwon is unsteady, being held only by one of Minhyuk’s hand, but the other is working wonders on his cock, because Minhyuk knows the correct ways to touch him and make him melt under his hands. He’s the only one. He wants to believe he is, wants Hyungwon to confirm it.

Hyungwon comes shouting Minhyuk’s name, muffled between his shallow breaths and deep moans. He spills on his stomach and chest and that damn shirt, tries to clean himself a bit the best he can with it and his shaking hands, Minhyuk still sliding in and out of him. Minhyuk watches all the expressions passing from Hyungwon’s face in those short moments, from pleasure to bliss and something deeper as he is reaching his sensitivity phase, but doesn’t say anything, doesn’t complain, lets himself completely on Minhyuk’s mercy, for whom Hyungwon’s weight is becoming too much, but he has found the perfect angle and doesn’t dare move himself, or let the other man down.

Minhyuk doesn’t take long to come too, quickly leaving Hyungwon on the floor slipping out of him, stroking his cock a couple final times before he cums on Hyungwon’s stomach and collapses back on the toiled seat. He watches in awe, Hyungwon still somehow standing on his legs, bringing a hand on his lower body, brushing clean a stripe of Minhyuk’s cum with a finger and placing it on his lips, tongue poking out to lick it.

When Minhyuk’s breathing goes back to normal, he zips himself up and helps Hyungwon dress with gentle fingers. He feels strangely calm, affectionate and he’s not sure it’s only the after sex effect. Hyungwon takes his help wordlessly, looking too fragile, too tired to stand on his own anymore. Minhyuk doesn’t want him to catch a cold, offers him his coat, wraps it around Hyungwon’s broad shoulders. Maybe it’s a way to meet again, when he’ll ask for it.

Out of the toilets nothing has changed, the party still going strong, people dancing, drinking, the music loud, but neither wants to dance.

“Let’s go out, I need air” Minhyuk says and Hyungwon doesn’t have any reason for joining him. He does anyway and it’s cold in front of the building. But it’s also quiet and the silence is unsettling for Minhyuk’s nerves. Hyungwon can read Minhyuk like an open book and fills it with his voice.

 

“Let’s share a taxi to my apartment. It wouldn’t be wise to sleep alone after drinking. For convenience.” Minhyuk can see that little shy smile breaking out on Hyungwon’s face, he wants to kiss it.

“Right. For convenience.” Maybe they can work it out, maybe not, but it’s alright, even for only one more night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
